1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for camera operation control.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-127223 discloses a single-lens reflex camera. As the shutter release button is pressed, a mirror moves out of the photographic optical path and the shutter curtains run. The subject light is guided to an image sensor or a silver halide film over a predetermined length of time and a subject image is captured in the shutter open state.
In the camera described above, in which the individual operational steps, starting with the photographing start and ending with the completion of the reset operation, are executed through a single operational sequence, the front curtain and the rear curtain cannot be controlled independently of each other. For instance, the front curtain of the shutter cannot be run or charged by itself.